


When Sugar Rhymes With Shame

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anxiety, Binging, Bulimia, Comfort Food, Danvers Sisters, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fat Shaming, Food Issues, Humiliation, Insecurities, KFC, Metabolism, Original Character(s), Platonic Kalex, Shame, Snappers an ass, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, food cravings, weight loss, white castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Struggling to hide her Alien metabolism, what does Kara do about her constant food cravings when people are always looking to her with disgust?





	When Sugar Rhymes With Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have personal experience with this so if any of you do and spot something that seems inaccurate please do comment. Thanks.

**

Food. _Food_ is what encompassed Kara Zor-Els mind like 999% of the time... when she's not flying around acting like the Maiden Of Might. No matter the time of day or however many Kryptonian thribs had passed by-  _most_  of her wiggly thought lines lingering at the crevice of her upper spine all fell down to food... her stomach... her multiple digestive tracts.

_I wonder if that chocolate frosted cake is still in the DEO fridge from Pams birthday._

_I could do with a cheeseburger... should I fly to White Castle?_

_Raooo those protein bars are eughhh yuck_

_mmmmm I smell apple pieeeeee_

_"我能感覺到助攻" [i can feel the potstickers]_

So when she goes to the good ol' Drive thru _by way of flyin' thru_ and receives five dozen KFC Zinger buckets of fried chicken no one really bats an eyelid because it's _Supergirl_ and everything she does is surprising. 

 _By the way-_   _the look on the cashiers face when you bop your head up from absolutely nowhere and hover with your legs crossed- HILARIOUS._

Kara Danvers however- now there's someone living a lie. 

Kara was used to it... hiding parts of herself from view, feeling ashamed and degraded for not being so 'human'.

Very used to every single _little_ glance she'd get after her third helping of pecan pie or an extra donut or three... _dozen_.

How men would often crinkle up their noses in disgust when out on a date or the mean girls on the table in view would speak in hushed valley girl slang bitching like she couldn't hear every _dramatic pause_ or abusive curse word and she'd just have to take it- everyone happy enough to just keep on assuming that _naturally,_ itdidn't affect her because she was the Girl of Steel... she didn't get affected and she'd probably just let it bounce off like that stray 9mm bullet she was so used to squashing... _sure._

 _R-ightt-_ at some point in time it did slowly grind her down. Chipping away a layer each day- that point proven with the way that  _lately_ she'd gotten so used to retching over her shiny white toilet bowl.

_And this wasn't the first time._

_**_

 

After a bad day at the office with Snapper Carr whinging in her ear and tearing her to shreds- pointing out that she _and her article_ were probably the equivalent of that mouldy muffin lying on the counter right there... garbage, too soft, old news and that her clothing _needed to be thrown away._

A few Super stopping break ins later and a flyaway comment from Winn joking about how much a Kryptonian stomach could hold and understandably she'd had enough.

Relegating herself to a huge helping of comfort food- secluding herself between her bed and the TV with the floor littered with coloured vacuum packets of deliciously savage baked goods she cried- shoving them into her face until she practically felt numb. It was only when Alex's constant eye rolling or Jeanine's post it note on the company fridge came to mind saying _'Not for Kara Danvers or her thighs'_  did she regret her actions and practically ate her hand- purposefully shoving two fingers down her trachea tickling her tonsils like she was playing hockey or something of equal measure. 

{Plus let's be honest she couldn't help but think that her feelings were definitely the puck- because everyone seemed to _just have fun_ just screwing her life up, hitting her back and forth making fun.}

After a third attempt with her eyes and nose now runny, bitter acrid fluid rose up foul and she let all of those pent up emotions roll along with her burning stomach muscles.

_Ouch._

Now every time someone mentioned getting take out... or going out for ice cream... or even _sitting in_ with ice cream, Kara's stomach churns in disgust- her thoughts littered with shame and weariness and ultimately _fear._

Once she'd mentioned that she'd never be getting fat on this planet _well..._ the same couldn't be said for getting thin and it was Alex who noticed first spotting one day how much weight had really gone.

"Hey your suit- it's looking a little baggy is it me or have you lost weight?" 

Kara just shrugged it off and put it down to using her powers in excess lately " _helps burn the calories"_

But from then on Alex was the one keeping a distant watchful eye... protective and nurturing and _annoying._

After another week or so Kara had noticed her subtle not-so subtle sister dropping off extra food in an attempt at trying to get her weight back up.

_It didn't go back up._

So that was when after a month of continuous binging, mountains of wasted food- that was only thrown out in hatred and numerous TMZ and daytime TV discussions on her health did Alex come barging in mid purge- 

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP!" 

Leaning down- holding sticky goopy hair back as Kara kept chanting between each breath and torrid wave of retching "I'm so sorry, it's my fault... I'm so stupid."

Alex wearily asking a crippled Kara "Do you know whats wrong? Jumping to certain conclusions _even though in the foreground she knew it wouldn't explain the loss of weight_  "Are you pregnant or something, is it Mon-Els?"  

Kara kept on heaving, scared out of her mind and not quite knowing how to work her way out of this one either.

Shaking her head, Alex continued assessing "Did you come in contact with Kryptonite, have you been drinking... _shit did you drink Kryptonite?!"_

"Ughhhh, RAO AL NOOO... I-" 

Noticing her sisters extreme discomfort, Alex grabbed a cool cloth and wiped her up as she continued crying, walking away to get some more paper towels or _something to wipe up the mess_ she spotted the trash can overflowing and decided to take a look. Searching it was all throughly _full,_ with none of it eaten and that's when using her detective skills and deductive reasoning did she find all of the empty packets of Oreo cookies and chocolate hidden underneath the bed...  _fuck Kara._

Dropping everything down she stalked back into the bathroom in favour of curling around her sister, hushed she asked "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Kara shook her head, thoughts swirling to all of those 9th grade bullies and boyfriends in college.

A group of girls stealing her tray at lunch throwing it at her and 'oinking'

Boys stealing her _extra_ twinkies from her locker whilst she was in gym class.

Her last partner in college who told her she was a messy eater and it was his pet peeve.

_She was so ugly._

 Unable to talk Alex stayed with her soothing her immensely "Your gonna be okay, we'll get through this." 

-and _they did_ a year later and Kara's weight was doing well. She still wasn't over it.. everyday was a struggle but with a group effort, the firing of Snapper Carr and friends who stopped joking so much about her more Kryptonian qualities she was able to look at a snickers now without tears. 

And thankfully she felt less- _looked down upon_  or stared at in restaurants now that she'd chosen to disable all commentary and keep her hearing at human levels.

Lastly she may not have the same enthusiasm for food as she once did but she still feels a warm fuzz when handed potstickers.

 

_So all is good._

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
